Robin/Abilities
Skills and Abilities Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, weapons mastery, and keen detective skills and intelligence. Robin has developed a unique set of skills that make him well known as he earned his nickname as "The Boy Wonder". Peak Physical Conditioning: Though being known not have as high caliber a figure as the previous Robins, Tim maintains very high physical condition superior to that of Olympic athletes. He is far more developed then men twice his age and is extremely agile while being very strong as well. *'Enhanced Speed': Over time Robin has maintained a very slim and light figure. He has honed this advantage in battle due to his training from Batman and can move very quickly across a very large field of play in a short amount of time. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Robin's light build grants him reflexes and flexibility equal to that of a superhuman. He possess great fighting potential due to his ability to quickly react to incoming attacks in different movements and counter quickly and effectivley. *'Enhanced Stamina': Robin posses a very high fatigue resistance due to his pure passion for his heroism. He maintains his will to go on mentally and his physical abilities follow suit. *'High Strength': Despite his light build, Robin maintains very high physical strength. He is able to easily kick in steel doors and break the bones of his opponents. Genius Intellect: For his age Robin is absolutley brilliant in the areas of technologly, history and maintains a vast amount of knowledge on several miscellaneous subjects. He has even outclassed Dick Grayson in this area of crimefighting making Robin a superior detective second to The Worlds Greatest Detective, Batman. *'Master Detective': Robin possess a gifted sense of detective reasoning that he simply gained through his own passion. He was able to deduce the identities of several superheroes including both his predeccessors and Batman, a feat not many can accomplished. He was even stated to have the potential to surpass Batman as the Worlds Greatest Detective. *'Master Tactician': Tim, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as a field leader to the Teen Titans on several occasions. Master Combatant:Though not as capable a fighter as his predecessors, Robin is a very capable combatant. He is skilled in several attributes of fighting including being a very skilled Staff Master and expert marksman and martial artist. *'Master Martial Artist': While not being on the level of Batman or his predeccessors, Robin still boasts a mastery of several styles of Martial Arts. He has been trained by several members of the Batfamily to hone his skills driven by his passion for heroism, this eventually drove him to employ his BoStaff in battle to enhance his fighting capabilities. *'Master Weapons Specialist': Since becoming Batman's sidekick Tim has been well exposed to several different types of technological weaponry including his signature BoStaff. Driven by his love for heroism and the death of his father, Tim has excelled very quickly in this department of physical combat, he is considered the most skilled hero in all the DC Universe with his preferred weapon of choice. *'Master Marksman': Robin is well versed in many different types of projectiles and can hit his targets spot on. He can also lead and predict a targets point in order to hit a moving object. Category:Robin